Maman ou La promesse que tu m'as faite
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Quand je serai grande, on se mariera, pas vrai ? Tu me le promets, et je te crois. Parce que tu es ma mère, parce que je t'aime. Tu es belle. Parfois, même, tu es tellement belle que j'aimerais mieux que tu ne sois pas ma mère.


Yo !

Kairi est la mère de Naminé. Point de vue de Naminé. Rien n'est à moi, ni à personne sur ce site d'ailleurs. Bleuah.

/ !\ amour incestueux et traité comme tel. Parce que c'est pas simple de savoir comment aimer sa mère. Parce que c'est dur d'aimer sa fille comme il faut.

 **Maman**

 _ou_

 **La promesse que tu m'as faite**

.

.

.

Maman. Tu viens me chercher à la garderie et tu rayonnes, vraiment, comme un morceau de soleil qui serait tombé pour apporter la lumière aux humains. Pour me l'apporter, à moi. Je te tends mon dessin et tu me prends dans tes bras. Ça me donne chaud, c'est agréable. Je ne veux jamais te quitter, je dis, et quand je serai grande, toi et moi on se mariera. Tu me souris. Tu me le promets, et je souris aussi. Ton rire est clair, je le vois qui sort de ta bouche et se disperse en mille boules brillantes. Est-ce que tu le sais, à quel point tes yeux scintillent ? Je t'aime, je te dis, et tu me prends encore dans tes bras. Je t'aime, je t'aime. J'ai cinq ans.

.

.

.

Maman. Je suis en larmes et tu me serres fort contre toi, contre ton cœur. Tu as des cernes sous les yeux, je sais que tu es fatiguée, mais tu me réconfortes quand même. Parce que tu es ma maman –non. Parce que tu m'aimes et je t'aime aussi. À l'école les filles se sont moquées de moi. Elles ont dit que je ne pourrais pas t'épouser. Parce qu'épouser ses parents, c'est pour les bébés, et en plus les filles épousent pas des filles. Et tu es venue me chercher. Tu as parlé avec ma maîtresse, beaucoup. Et maintenant tu me laisses pleurer sur ta poitrine, et je te dis, plus tard on se mariera, pas vrai ? Et tu me dis oui je te le promets. Et je te crois. Les adultes sont obligées de tenir leurs promesses, sinon la loi les punit. Je te dis je t'aime et tu me dis moi aussi. Jai huit ans.

.

.

.

Maman. Tu me regardes partir avec un air rempli d'espoir. Mais je reviens vers toi, je te colle un bisou sur la joue, juste à la commissure des lèvres. Je suis stressée. Au collège il y a plein de gens, bien plus qu'à l'école. Alors je te dis je t'aime et tu me dis moi aussi. Alors je tu dis plus tard tu m'épouseras ? et tu me dis je te le promets. Ce n'est plus qu'une blague entre une mère et sa fille, des mots qu'on répète en souvenir d'avant, même si les deux savent que c'est faux, impossible. Mais j'y crois quand même. Parce que tu me le promets chaque jour et que si tu me disais que le père Noël existe, ça deviendrait une de mes convictions les plus inébranlables. J'ai onze ans.

.

.

.

Maman. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami. En fait, je n'ai pas d'amis. Alors je dessine, beaucoup. Je te dessine, surtout. Des carnets entiers où il n'y a que toi. Parce que tu es ma vie, celle que je ne partage pas avec les gens de mon âge. Parce que tu es mon cœur, celui que je ne sens battre dans ma poitrine que quand tu es là. Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et tu m'as offert une bague en argent ornée d'une perle. Je l'aime infiniment, et je sais qu'elle a dû te coûter une blinde, et que cette blinde, tu ne l'as pas. Je me suis jetée dans tes bras et je t'ai demandé de me la passer. Tu l'as fait, sur l'annulaire gauche que je t'ai tendu. Joueuse, et désireuse plus que jamais de l'entendre, je t'ai demandé c'est une bague de fiançailles ? Tu as souri, ri un peu d'un rire fatigué mais heureux, et tu m'as dit oui. Et je t'ai dit oui. Je t'ai regardée dans les yeux avec tout le sérieux, le calme et l'amour dont je suis capable. Et j'ai vu la peur dans tes yeux et j'ai souri, comme d'une blague, et tu as continué à rire. Moi aussi j'ai peur, Maman, je suis morte de peur que tu arrêtes de m'aimer. Mais tu m'as dit oui. Et peu importe la raison, je t'aime et je te crois. Je sais tout de toi, tout ce que tu ne me dis pas. Je sais le vin dans ta chambre, les cendriers trop pleins et ta main sous les draps. Parce que je te regarde, parce que je te vois, parce que je t'aime. J'ai quatorze ans.

.

.

.

Maman. Je te regarde et ça me fait bizarre. Tu crois que je suis dans ma chambre mais je suis là. Et je te regarde. Parce que tu es belle, sûrement. Trop belle pour être ma mère, peut-être même trop belle pour être mère tout court. Je crois que j'aimerais mieux que tu ne sois pas ma mère. Je suis là, dans l'entrebâillure de la porte et je t'observe. Je vois tout. Mon côté artiste me dit que a lumière est belle, la lumière de la lune qui jette ses pièces d'argents sur le drap blanc, découpant ta silhouette dans un incroyable camaïeu noir, gris, bleu et blanc, tout en contrastes et nuances. Oui tu es belle. Il y a ta peau sur laquelle une fine pellicule de sueur brille. Ta peau nue, que ta main vient parfois caresser. Et là s'arrête mon point de vue artistique.

Je te regarde et je ne suis plus qu'une femme. Je suis ta main qui court entre tes cuisses, se crispe parfois, agrippe ton matelas. Que ne suis-je cette main, afin de glisser sur cette peau brûlante dont je devine la texture. Je te touche de mes yeux, et je n'arrive même plus à avoir honte. C'est tellement bon, tellement agréable ce que je vois, ça ne peut pas être mal, pas vrai ? Dis-moi encore, dis-le moi. Et je te dirai oui, encore. Parce que ? Jamais je ne pourrais te dire non. Et je ne le veux pas non plus. J'hésite à entrer. Peut-être prendrais-tu peur, ou peut-être, dans ton délire sensuel et enivrant te perdrais-tu à croire que je ne suis pas ta fille. Ta tête se rejette en arrière, et tu te retournes. Tu serres entre tes jambes ta couverture, couplé à ta main, objet nouveau de ton plaisir. À présent la nuit découpe parfaitement la forme de ta tête, la cambrure de ton dos, la courbe de tes hanches et de tes fesses, pour finir pas dessiner tes jambes crispées, tes pieds tendus au maximum jusque tes orteils dont la posture seule saurait déterminer l'étendue de ton plaisir. Ton visage est tourné vers la fenêtre, mais rien qu'aux sons que tu produis, je lui devine une bouche entrouverte et tremblotante, parfois fermée pas peur de crier, gémir trop fort. Je lui devine les sourcils froncés sous l'assaut d'une sensation trop forte pour ne pas t'altérer. Je lui devine les yeux mi-clos, tes paupières se contactant parfois faisant disparaître ou apparaître tes prunelles bleues en un soubresaut, suivi de près pas un gémissement étouffé dans l'oreiller. Tu es belle, sensuelle, chacun de tes gestes transpire l'érotisme. Ton dos, semblable à une vague qui roule, se courbe et se cambre au rythme de ton désir, irrégulier, frénétique. Ton souffle se fait saccadé, du moins plus encore que juste avant. Tu n'e plus tout à fait toi-même, ta raison a fiche le camp, ne laissant plus en toi que le _Ça_ , la recherche permanente du plaisir, l'instinct. Ça fait des mois, des années que je te regarde, et j'ai décidé, aujourd'hui. Je pousse la porte, j'entre. J'ai peur, un peu. Je pose une main sur ta peau et tu frissonnes, sursautes. Tu te redresses, tentant désespérément de réfréner l'érotisme dans lequel tu étais totalement plongée deux secondes plus tôt. J'espère que tu n'y parviennes pas. Je t'embrasse. Tu gémis. Aujourd'hui, je tente le tout pour le tout et advienne que pourra. J'ai dix-sept ans.

.

.

.

Maman. Ce soir-là, je m'en souviens très bien, nous avons fait l'amour. Pas bien longtemps sûrement, tu étais déjà envahie de plaisir, et je t'aime tellement. Le lendemain, quand tu ouvres les yeux sur moi tu prends peur, tu paniques. Et tu te rendors, et quand tu te réveilles de nouveau je suis partie. Ça recommence comme ça des dizaines, des centaines de fois, parce que je t'aime, parce que tu m'aimes. C'est un jeu cruel auquel on se prête avec délectation, tu essaies de croire que ce ne sont que des rêves, sûrement. Puis tu te remaries. Je crois que c'est là que j'ai commencé à te détester d'amour. Je t'hai(me). Tu t'éloignes, m'évites. Tu as peur et ça, c'est ce qui me fait peur à moi. Je ne vis plus à la maison. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vues, sans cet Axel qui n'est pas plus mon père que l'homme que tu aimes, je t'ai embrassée. Tu m'as répondu, a posé la main sur mes épaules et m'a repoussée. Dans tes yeux il y avait un effroi terrible, un dégoût abominable, un million de choses insupportables et derrière tout ça je le voyais. Il était là, il ne partira jamais. Ton amour. L'amour d'une mère pour sa fille, peut-être pas si différent de celui de Kairi pour Naminé, j'espère. Je t'ai tendu une boîte. Je t'ai dit quand je serai grande tu m'épouseras, pas vrai ? Tu t'es mise à pleurer. Je crois que tu as gémi quelque chose comme « je le veux », dans un sanglot. Puis « Non. ». Trois lettres, immondes, ignobles, tranchantes de par leur simplicité. Et je t'ai giflée. On s'est battues. Entre deux coups, je t'embrassais. Tout pour ce contact. Mon poing s'écrasait sur tes côtes puis ma paume remontait sur tes seins. Tu me répondais, tu gémissais, pleurais, criais. Puis je suis partie avant que ton époux ne rentre, comme un amant coupable d'avoir espéré. C'était moi, que tu devait épouser. J'ai vingt ans.

Et je garde encore en moi la promesse que tu m'as faite.

.

.

.

Euh… Voilà ?

Je me sens pas super, là tout de suite, je crois. Très bizarre. C'est plutôt malsain comme texte je trouve. Mais en même temps non. C'est de l'amour, un des plus purs qui soit. Et pourtant, c'est pas la bonne vie, pas la bonne situation. C'est sûrement parce que ce n'est pas malsain que ça l'est.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Au risque de me répéter, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est ce qui motive le plus au monde.

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
